Diary in the attic
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Rose Weasley finds a diary in her friends, Scorpius Malfoy, house. unfortunatly she doesn't recognise half the names in it, The Diary of Narcissa Black is a mystery, but her history with the famouse Severus even more so. Likely to be many shippings!
1. Chapter 1

There was a clatter of noise around Rose Weasley and she frowned towards the two boys dashing about the attic, dust was rising from the vibrating wooden floorboards and the cardboard box in front of her seemed to jump from the movement as well. Her hands were resting on her hips and she shook her head which caused her plated hair to shift around her back. Scorpius glared in response before sticking his tongue out at the red haired girl, his hand clung to the denim jacket of the younger red head, Hugo.

'Get off me! Sis tell him to leave me alone!' Hugo called collapsing against the floorboards with his arms folded over each other.

'Behave, both of you' Rose called in a voice that mimicked her mothers, she sighed as she looked at her brother, his bottom lip was quivering. 'Scorpius please, I haven't finished looking through these boxes' She gestured around her, it seemed as if she had lodged herself into a corner by the numerous boxes around her.

'What is so interesting about these dusty old boxes anyway? Its just my grandma and grandpa's stuff' Scorpius looked towards Rose with an eyebrow raised on his pointed face.

'I find it interesting, why don't you take Hugo and get something to eat? I'll finish this box and join you, I promise' She called back, diving back into the dusty box, pushing aside things she had already inspected. The attic was filled with old jewellery and books, the latter of which piped her attention more.

'Come on, you big baby' Scorpius called at Hugo as he moved towards the exit, Hugo stood up, his lip still quivering, but he followed the blond boy obediently.

'Finally' Rose muttered as they disappeared and the dust bean to settle once more, her fingers still shifting through the piles of books and pretty jewellery boxes stored in the box. Eventually her fingers hit against a small book with a red leather cover that she quickly pulled into her view. Rose inspected the cover, squinting in the faint light before pulling the lit candle closer to her.

The Diary of Narcissa Black.

Private.

Rose bit onto her bottom lip as she ran her fingers over the elegant writing on the cover, her mind was whirring with thoughts, who was this Narcissa Black anyway? For a moment Rose stared at the cover before glancing around the attic, it was empty and the dust had settled into an unsettling quiet, sometimes she missed having the boys around at least they made some noise. After a while she opened the front page, taking care with the old, crackling cover.

-x-

My name is Narcissa Black and this is my diary.

I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have been sorted into Slytherin, the purebloods house, my mother is proud of this and comments on it frequently, although it has been a few years since I was sorted. I think I am writing this because I need an outlet, some way of organising my thoughts...

Recently I've been feeling lonesome, most of the girls have stopped talking to me since Lucius asked me out, and those that do refuse to talk of anything besides him! It is incredibly despairing, I am not really sure how to go about things, or if I should accept his request, he is arrogant and seems to have taken my silence on the matter as a guaranteed yes. I asked my sister, Bella, what she thought but she is far too absorbed in some sort of organisation they seem to both be involved in, says that it would benefit me to have such strong ties to their group in the future, to marry one of them would be fantastic. None of us really understand what this group is but it seems rather like a religion that muggles seem so fascinated by, is my sister following a muggle? She would most certainly be cast out of the family if she is but she talks so openly about it and her disdain for muggles I doubt it. Andromeda however seems rather preoccupied with her studies and seems in a daze half the time, although she did confess that she held no trust for Lucius, that he was pompous and would lead me to no good, I asked her to elaborate on this but to no such fortune. I dare not ask mother, I am most certain she would do anything to ensure I married Lucius, and I am not sure I wish for that to happen, is Andromeda right in her observations? I think maybe she is but I can not be sure, I have no reason to doubt him as he is the head of Slytherin and everybody seems to adore him and his presence. I have considered consulting one of his friends but honestly the only person who seems so much as approachable is Severus, he is slight and seems to keep to himself but appears to be none threatening and knowledgeable, granted he is known for getting into fights with the Potter boy, I wonder who wins? They have both attended the hospital ward from the others wand. Severus seems an unusual boy, perhaps he would be a good person to ask, if I can get close enough to him for it to be appropriate, Lucius seems content to hold his company at least. I might find him tonight, from what I have heard he frequents the library.

-x-

Rose stopped reading, the darkness was starting to give her a headache and frown lines had etched themselves into her forehead. Also she had no knowledge of Narcissa or Bella or Andromeda or Lucius the name Severus rang a bell, after all it was her cousin middle name. She recalled tales she had heard of a bitter potions teacher who had made her parents life difficult, an old pale faced bat who turned out to be noble in the end, and died for the war. Rose also puzzled over the references to Muggles, it was clear that the women was a pureblood and her family hated muggles, although her own views were unclear on the matter. With hesitation Rose shoved the book into her bag, taking care to cover it with other books before closing the cardboard box and pushing it out of her way, the box was deceptively light for which she was thankful. Her feet found their way towards the stairs and she descended them, appearing in the hallway. There was a door nearby left ajar and she shifted towards it, glancing inside and spotting the red hair of her brother.

'Find anything interesting?' Scorpius called, raising his cold grey eyes at her appearance.

'No, just dusty old books' She smiled back at him, deciding to keep the diary secret for now, although a part of her itched to inquire about some of the names she had learnt, she settled herself down on the end of the bed.

'Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!' Hugo called holding out the cookie in his hands towards his big sister.

'Very nice, Hugo' She sighed before turning her attention back to Scorpius with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was long and boring as Rose sat, she longed to throw herself back into the diary, hoping that some names or secrets would to revealed to her and her alone. Rose was very much like her mother and loved to immerse herself in books, and the fact that nobody else would ever see it seemed to make it better. It was raining outside and Hugo had been confined to the house where he stomped about angrily. The noise was almost unbearable and the few moments when Rose tried to slip aaway he followed her like a lost puppy dog.

'Is something troubling you?' Her mothers voice made her jump and she looked up. Hermione's bushy hair was tied into a ponytail and she was holding a mop in her right hand. A smile was plastered on her face but her head was tilted slightly as she stared down at her daughter.

'N…No…Do you remember when Uncle Harry told us about that mean old potions professor who saved your lives?' Her mother looked puzzled for a moment but sat down next to her. The question was a lot more blunt then she had hoped it to be but the curiosity was burning in her and it outweighed the risk of someone finding out. Her mother looked at her for a moment, her brown eyes weighing up the information.

'Of course, he was a brave man. Why do you ask?' Hermione said after a moment, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

'its just…. Well at school they he was mentioned and I wanted to know who he was, Uncle said very litte' Rose continued, hesitating for a second before her quick wit came into play. It was undeniable how much like her mother she was.

'Well, his name was Severus Snape and he taught us potions, but more importantly he was a spy for the ministry and was crucial in winning the war against' She hesitated a second, although the war had long past many of those involved still struggled to adjust to saying the name 'Voldermort'

'but what was he like as a person?' Rose insisted, sitting up slightly.

'Well… I can't say I knew him very well as a person, he seemed mean and bitter but we learnt that was because he suffered a lot in his time. I wish I'd have known his better when he was alive but he kept to himself. He loved your Uncle Harry's mother and tried to protect her, and Uncle Harry' Rose's mother looked misty eyes for a moment as she though, he large brown eyes glazing over as she looked up at the ceiling, regret showing with a frown on her face. Rose looked away, feeling guilty. She knew her mother would be upset remembering the war, knew she felt responsible and wished she could have helped more people.

'Thank you' Rose said, smiling politely at her mother before getting up from the window ledge and leaving her mother sitting deep in thought. Rose kept an eye out for Hugo, making sure he didn't try to follow her again and managed to return to her bedroom. It was plainly decorated but had books piled up all other the place, a mixture of muggle and wizard books compiled from years of gifts. She dived under her bed, pulling out the bag she had had the day before and carefully moving the old red diary, how was she going to read it without someone noticing? The name on the front was too big to hide. Eventually she put the though out of her mind and opened the book, finding the next entry.

-x-

He was in the library. He is a strange man, piling books and books together, mostly about potions or the dark arts. I found him sitting on his own surrounded by books, in fact I was almost impossible to get near him for books so I settled myself on another table, I had no idea what to say to him and if I'm honest I was a little scared. Before long the Potter boy and his friends wandered into the library, a smug look traced their faces as they spotted Severus, except they didn't call him that, they called him 'Snivelous'. I didn't hear everything they said to him, or anything he said in retort but a fight broke out between them, the smallest of them backed away, hiding from them and watching silently but Sirius kept attempting to throw punches in when the scrap got to close. He seemed very cowardly. The other boy, I don't know his name also watched but had a slight frown on his face. At the end of it both boys were glaring at each other and the Potter boy limped away, while Severus escaped clutching his arm. Severus left quickly, abandoning the books he was reading but grabbing his tattered black bag, the other boys lingered, tossing jeers and shouts at the far smaller boy, I was surprised by how fiercely he could fight and wondered why both had ignored their wands. Severus is ever so tiny, I know I said it before but it's quite remarkable, it surprises me whenever I see him. I grabbed the book he had left open, I don't know what I was thinking, it's a book about potions but scribbled written has been engraved onto every page, or there about. They look like corrections to me. I think I am in the mind to return the book to him, when I next see him. My thoughts are slightly disarrayed at the moment, everything seemed to happen so quickly and I don't know what is going to happen. What on earth am I suppose to do about this boy? I have to find out what he knows about Lucius but he seems so different from everything.

-X-

Rose jumped as she heard a loud thud from outside her door. She shoved the book roughly under the pillow, scared that the pages would bend or the spine would break. She couldn't help it now, she just had to prey they did not. She glanced at the door and to her annoyance her little brother burst through the door, leaving it wide open. He was smiling smugly and a box of chocolate were tightly clutched in his fists. He shoved another chocolate into his mouth and stared at her sister. That could only mean one thing. Before Hugo had opened his mouth to speak Rose was already out of the room and practically flying down the stairs. The house was small and she was quick. She skidded to a halt once she reached the bottom of the stairs. She eyes the mirror carefully, her hair was loose around her shoulders and she pulled at it in despair, she had no time to fix it and she cursed herself internally for not taking better care. She moved slowly now, not wanting to appear too eager. She pushed the door to the living room open. A blonde haired man sitting in one of the chairs, in his hands was a book, it was small but had a green ribbon tied around it. Rose quickly scanned the room, her mother was in another chair with a cup of tea and aside from that the room was empty.

'Hello Draco!' She called stepping towards the chair he sat in. She smiled broudly and twisted her hands together behind her back.

'Goodevening, Miss Weasly' Draco laughed, holding the book out to her which she accepted gratefully, her eyes scanning the front page. 'And Scorpius is also annoyed he isn't here' he chuckled reaching down to his own cup of tea and taking a sip. Rose dipped her head down, as if to look closer at the book, her cheeks stared to flush slightly and she though back against it internally.

'Thank you, Draco' She muttered, she knew Hugo wouldn't have said it. Once she turned around she spotted his little brother, he was pulling at a bag of sweets and struggled with the plastic wrapping. Rose sighed and settled herself besides him. The packed was placed in her lap and she opened it before handing it back to her brother, she didn't share his love of sweet things and she knew he'd complain if she had any anyways. His small fist found itself moving between the bag and his mouth quickly. Once everything was sorted Hermione turned to Draco with a warm smile and placed her cup back on its coaster.

'So how is your wife?' She queried.

'Bored, as always. I recommended she searched for a job, you should have heard her shout' He laughed recounting the events as his hand rubbed through his blonde hair. Rose looked at him for a moment, considering his words. It wasn't the first time he had heard similar complains about his wife. She frowned, trying to remember what she looked like. She vaguely remembered the brown haired woman she had once been introduced too but she was very rarely around. 'Your husband?' Draco continued before taking another sip from his drink.

'Working, as always. You should see him shout when he gets home to find you've visited' Rose frowned, she was aware her father disliked Draco, although to her he had been impossibly kind and gentle, but she had no idea why he had such an aversion to his and her mothers friendship. Rose listened to the conversation for a while before turning her attention back to the book, it had a dragon engraved on the front and the title was written in gold. Occasionally she had to move it from her brothers sticky hands but she managed to settle comfortably and read a fair proportion of it. The sound of laughter filled the evening and her mother and Draco chatted. A some point they switched to wine and the sweat smell filled the air around them. Hugo had long since passed out, his hand still stuck in a half eaten tube of sweats. Eventually she finished the book and placed it carefully on her lap, her fingers running lightly over the cover. Her mother excused herself and disappeared from the room, leaving Rose and Draco alone.

'Is it a good book?' Draco asked. His voice was slightly slurred but retained the elegant air it always carried with it.

'Ye…Yes, it's really interesting. Thank you' Rose stuttered politely, bowing her head slightly.

'What book don't you find interesting? You're just like your mother' Draco chuckled, turning his blue eyes towards her and leaning forwards slightly. His wine glass clinked as he placed it on the table and Rose followed it with her eyes. 'Do you want some?' Draco raised the glass slightly again and Rose opened her mouth to respond.

'I'm not sure I'd be allowed' She muttered under her breath but she stood up, taking care that her book found its way safely onto the floor. She stepped forwards towards the armchair slightly and her eyes flickered towards the door, expecting her mother to slip through and tell her off. The glass was extended towards it and she took it from his hands. Heir hands brushed momentarily and she noted how cold he was before taking a quick sip from the drink. It was sweet and bitter at the same time and she couldn't stop the look of disgust that spread its way across her face. Draco chuckled and retrieved the glass from her hands. Hermione returned quietly and lowered herself into her chair, rubbing her forehead with a sigh.

'Perhaps now would be the opportune moment to take my leave' Draco drawling, standing up.

'Thank you for coming, and I'm sure Hugo and Rose appreciate the presents' Hermione said, jumping to her feet quickly. She gestured towards her children. Rose had returned the book to her lap and slowly stood up.

'Thank you' Rose muttered again but nobody seemed to acknowledge her. When Draco had left Rose retreated to her room, it was dark and she flicked the lights on as she wondered past.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose returned to her room, having bid goodbye to Draco, the book he had given her was clutched in her hands and she glanced around the room, wondering where she should place it. There were loads of piles of books scattered around and although she always planned to they never formed any order, that was something that she had failed to inherit from her mother, she was terribly disorganised. Her eyes fell onto the mound of her covers and the book she had hidden under it. Her present and the diary were a very similar shape, she hesitated for a moment, puzzling it over in her mind. Slowly she crept towards the bed, checking that nobody would disturb her, her door was firmly shut and she could hear no movement in the house. She pulled back the covers, she was right, they were the same shape. She eased the cover from her gift slowly off, taking care not to damage the cover or the book and eventually it came loose. She placed the present on a nearby pile of books, making sure to hide it under some other books. She eased the, now loose, cover onto the diary, hiding the pretty red cover behind the new cover, at least now she wouldn't have to hide it, nobody would question her ferrying about another book that Draco had gifted her, unlike her brother she had little interest in sweets. Once she had finished she placed it down on her bed, stroking the cover and admiring her work with a faint smile lighting her lips. Her fingers pulled the book open, finding the page she had last read, after a second of reminding herself what had happened she began to read once more.

-x-

I returned the book. It was terrifying! I happened to be wondering around the corridors of the dungeons when I stumbled upon the dark haired boy, I stood for a second as he sat there, engrossed in a book. He didn't even notice me for a moment but I accidently coughed and he jumped, closing the book quickly. I was embarrassed and stuttered a little as I began to talk about having his book and being sorry for scaring him, I can't remember what I said exactly but I must have been really disorganised as he just looked at me with confusion until I produced the textbook from my bag, I had flipped through it quickly and found that he had written 'Property of the half-blood prince', at least I think he wrote that, I don't know who else could have written in the textbook he has. Is he a half-blood? He is a Slytherin' and half-blood Slytherin's are rare, but not impossible. He took the book back and said Thanks, incredibly quietly might I add. He seems very shy and from what i've heard rarely speaks loudly. I stood for a second awkwardly, he just stared at me. Eventually I managed to tell him my name and he just nodded, he seemed very unusual... I don't know what i'm suppose to do about him. I need to know what he knows about Lucius, it may SEEM like a perfect match but... I'm not sure. What should I do? Severus is going to be really difficult to get close enough to talk to. Once again we fell into silence and I didn't know what to do, he was just staring at me with those dark eyes of his, even though I was scared they was something intriguing about him, am I being silly? This boy is probably uninteresting, they must be a reason that he seems to be on his own a lot? Although he did say something, after all the silence he actually introduced himself, it was barely anything but it feels like such an advance of... something? I don't know exactly but its progress, it has to be. Can I really befriend him? Am I being cruel trying to befriend him to find out about Lucius? He can't hate me for it surely? The only person i've ever seem him around is that red headed girl, what was her name? Lucy? I don't rember, she is a Gryffindor I don't suppose it matters. She seems very dismissive of Severus.

-x-

Rose closed the book, she turned towards her door as she heard shouting on the other side, with a sigh she realized that her father was home. Their voices carried throughout the house, a flaw she always though, with the design. They had been arguing for a few months, something that started up when her mother started to become friendly with Draco, she wondered briefly if it was her fault for befriending Scorpius and spending time with him over the holidays they were home.

'And don't you go telling me who I can and can't talk to!' That was her mother, had father found out so quickly about Draco?

'I'm your husband, _you_ do what _I _tell you to! And you will _NOT_ talk to that pest. Don't you remember anything of school?' The bitterness in her father voice should have surprised her but it wasn't the first time she had heard this argument, there voices were loud and she imagined if they had nearby neighbours they would inquire.

'If it was up to you i'd sit at home and do nothing but clean and produce kid after kid, well I'm sorry but that isn't me, you knew that when you married me!' Her mother growled back, she could almost see the angry frown on her face.

'Well I didn't know you'd be so bloody insufferable'

'Don't you call me that!' Rose heard the door to her bedroom open and she closed the book softly, her brother stood, his face down-turned at the door, his brown eyes were watery as he stood and Rose opened her arms up, she remained on the bed she had settled and her brother rushed up to her, wrapping his little arms around her waist.

'its okay, Hugo' She whispered stroking his hair softly. She could hear him sniffling against her. The shouting continued for a while and Hugo sat curled up against his big sister who listened to the shouting.


End file.
